Bella's Got Sass
by Lithoniel
Summary: CRACKFIC! Bella's got sass  duh , there's demons everywhere, nothing is quite what it seems with the Cullens...and I have no idea why I wrote it. Rated for swearing and sex  lots of it  XD. NOT SHIPPOU/BELLA!


**_Okay, this fic is totally OOC...I started it as a serious story, but then I just gave up and thought - stuff it. This is the result._**

**_It's rated 'M' for a reason, people...there's swearing, sex, and randomness XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Inuyasha...just Sally, Mary-Sue, Chase, Takashi, Shurachi and Haku_**

****

_Oh, and Bella's COMPLETELY OOC_

* * *

I looked out the window of Charlie's cruiser as we turned into the driveway of his house, thinking hard. I'd been anti-social at my previous school for the past year, because of what that idiotic loser James did and said about me. I should at least make an _effort_ to make friends here, though. Not the bimbos or sluts, though. That sort of girl could just go fuck themselves…ha ha, fuck. I hadn't been laid for almost a year; not since I broke up with James and he spread all those rumours about me. Not that I'd sleep with any boy in a town as small as Forks…hm, forks. Food…I wonder if Charlie's learnt to cook yet? If not, I'll probably take over from him…or we'll live on take-out. My cooking would probably be cheaper, though.

"Bells, we're here," Charlie said calmly, breaking me out of my odd thoughts. I smiled at him and we both got out of the car, me grabbing my bags from the back seat and automatically adjusting my sleeves to cover the tattoos adorning my skin. Charlie knew about them, and had seen them, but I didn't want the neighbours seeing them and spreading rumours about me before I even started school.

It didn't take me long to get settled in, and I was quite happy to have pizza for dinner, although I informed Charlie that I would be cooking from now on and we would only be having takeout once a week. He agreed easily, and I knew then that we would be able to live together without clashes quite easily.

* * *

The next day I started at Forks High School. I wore a black mid-thigh-length skirt with knee-high black-and-white socks, black Converse All-Stars and a white singlet top beneath a black-and-white hoodie. I didn't give a damn what other people thought of me, as I'd proven when James had done his little revenge-dissing of me when I was still in Phoenix. Little bastard.

Anyway, I rode my black motorcycle to school, ignoring the looks of horror, shock and dislike I received as I strode into the school confidently with my black satchel over one shoulder.

I did, however, take notice of the incredibly-hot black-haired guy in a motorcycle jacket and black jeans who was watching me with an appreciative eye as I sauntered towards the office. I paused when I reached him – the two of us being the only two in the hall – and winked at him.

"Hey," I greeted, and he chuckled lowly. God, his laugh alone could make a girl cream her panties.

"Hey," he purred back, and I felt definite arousal in my lower belly. "Wanna catch up at lunch, sexy?"

"What do you have in mind, handsome?" I asked, flirting shamelessly by leaning against a locker and letting my skirt ride up a little to reveal more of my thigh. My hoodie also fell just right to reveal a little more of my cleavage, and I swear his eyes darkened from that gorgeous amber shade to something a bit darker. My heart was racing as he backed me up against the lockers and leant down to kiss the spot beneath my ear. One of his thighs was between my legs, pressing up against my already-damp clit.

"How about a little…recreational exercise?" he proposed, the definite hard-on in his jeans pressing against my hip. I uttered a little moan and let my eyes shut as he kissed a path down my neck.

"Sounds fantastic," I said breathlessly, and almost groaned in frustration when he moved away. I composed myself and straightened, smirking at him and tugging his head down to kiss his lips fiercely. He responded just as strongly, pushing me back up against the lockers.

"What's your name, babe?" he asked when we stopped kissing, and I grinned.

"By birth, it's Isabella, but between you and me I hate it. Just call me Kat."

"Kat?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow. I smirked.

"Something a friend of mine back in Phoenix came up with. You put Bells on a Kat, see? It's stupid reasoning, but…" I broke off as he kissed me again. "And what's your name, TDH?"

"TDH?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Tall, Dark and Handsome," I elaborated, winking. He chuckled, the sound making my knees a little weak.

"Chase," he told me firmly. "I'll find you at lunch for our little…workout."

"Better not be little," I murmured, and smacked him on the ass before strolling down the corridor towards the Admin.

* * *

The classes flew by, and I couldn't wait for lunch. In between classes, Chase had been pulling me to the side occasionally without anyone noticing, and we'd shared a few more fiery kisses. Each time he made me all hot and bothered, and I was _really_ looking forward to a good fuck to get me through the rest of the day.

Sure enough, when lunch came and I was making my way to the cafeteria, I saw Chase slip behind the gym and smirked, idly wandering over to join him.

I was not going to be disappointed.

As soon as we were out of sight, I found myself pressed up against the wall with Chase's lips on mine, his tongue ravaging my mouth as his hands travelled up under my skirt and tugged down my skimpy g-string. The scrap of lace dropped to the ground beside our bags, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he fumbled with and managed to undo his jeans, pulling out what had to be the best cock I'd ever seen. I looked down at it – all twelve-and-a-half inches – and then back up into Chase's face with a sultry smirk.

"I think I'm a very, _very_ lucky girl," I purred, and moaned as he grabbed my ass beneath my skirt to lift me up. "You clean?" I asked, panting, and he nodded as my legs wrapped around his waist. "Me too. On the pill, too," I added at his questioning look. "Just fuck me good, Chase," I breathed in his ear, and buried my face in his shoulder to muffle my scream of pleasure as he thrust all twelve-and-a-half inches of his magnificent cock into my _dripping_ wet pussy. He groaned, and I lifted my head to kiss him passionately even as he started to thrust against me roughly.

He was fucking me so hard, so good, that it was taking all my restraint to not scream out my pleasure for the entire school – fuck, the entire _town_ – of Forks to hear me. He was perfect, too big for me and just _amazing_ – he didn't just have a big cock, he knew how to use it, too! And my _god_ did he use it!

He thrust into me so hard and fast I felt like I was gonna explode, his cock stretching me beyond anything I had ever felt before.

"God, Kat," he groaned, undoing my hoodie in between thrusts and getting rid of it to pull down my top and free my tits from my bra. I moaned, my head resting against the wall as he bent his head and sucked one of my tits into his mouth. His hips kept up the motion, pistoning into me hard and fast and just – oh _god_ – so good that I wanted it to never end.

"Fuuuuck," I moaned, gasping as he swapped tits and started sucking and playing with my other nipple. "Oh, _god_, Chase," I panted, feeling myself get closer to the edge. "I'm gonna come soon, baby, so soon…" Chase lifted his head and kissed me hard on the lips, swallowing my scream as he pinched my clit, thrust hard into me one last time, and _twisted_ my nipple with his other hand, the combination making me climax explosively.

His hands moved back to my ass, holding me up as he withdrew without reaching his own orgasm.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, and he smirked as one finger slipped into my dripping core before circling my anus. My eyes widened, and I grinned. It was _so_ hard to find a good man to fuck who was also willing to fuck me up the ass. "Oh, I see. Are you sure you don't want to fuck my mouth instead?" I asked 'innocently', getting a sharp inhalation and a curse from my partner. I trailed a hand up his chest, idly drawing patterns over his shirt. "Or do you want to do that later?" He groaned, and I grinned as he removed his finger to press his cock against my ass. "Go for it, babe," I breathed in his ear, and arched my back with a muffled cry as he forced that huge cock of his into my ass.

He groaned, and I smirked as he thrust up into my ass before my smirk turned into a heady (but quiet) moan. Chase used his length and size to his advantage, holding me firmly against the wall as he thrust his big cock into my ass repeatedly. I hadn't been buggered properly in almost a year, and it felt _soooo_ good to have Chase doing it now.

"That's it, baby," I panted, holding onto Chase as he thrust repeatedly. "Fuck me good, baby, fuck me hard!" Chase groaned, burying his face in my shoulder and biting hard on the skin there as he thrust hard into me for what I thought would be the last time.

To my shock, he pulled out and plunged back into my soaking pussy, surprising me and making me gasp loudly. He was chanting my nickname – Kat – over and over and over, thrusting into me erratically like no tomorrow.

I had a surprising second orgasm, clenching around his fucking _awesome_ cock as I did so and holding him inside me as I felt him practically _explode_ with his climax. He had an enormous discharge to go with his enormous cock, and I felt some oozing out of me as he pulsed inside my sopping wet pussy, still releasing. If it was possible, it felt like he got bigger.

* * *

When we were done, slumping to the ground, I looked at him and gasped as his appearance changed right in front of my eyes. His black hair grew out to his knees and turned a silvery-white, and his features got even more handsome – if that was even possible. When he looked at me I saw two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and his amber eyes were now a startling golden colour. I was starting to freak out a little when I saw that his ears had grown pointy.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, and he sighed.

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this," he muttered, his voice sending a shudder of pleasure through me even as I realised he was still buried inside me. "I meant to tell you after you got to know me better."

"What's going on?" I asked warily, gasping when he moved and I felt him move inside me too. "Why did your appearance change?"

"What you saw before was an illusion," he told me. "This is what I really look like. What do you know of _youkai_?"

"You mean Japanese demons?" I asked, surprised. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I am one," he informed me seriously, and I frowned. "I'm being serious! My father is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands of Japan, and we're both dog demons. My name, translated into English, really is Chase. I just…I wanted to have you before you knew and rejected me," he muttered, looking away. I was thoughtful.

"You didn't lie to me," I began slowly, almost laughing at how much like an eager puppy he looked when I said that. "I can understand you hiding…but I'm only human? Why the hell did you want me?"

"Because you're interesting, hot, intelligent, and did I say hot?" he smirked, and I laughed as I shifted closer, my eyes rolling back in my head a little when his cock nudged my oversensitive g-spot.

"Oooh," I moaned, gasping when he gave a little thrust. "Damn, you're a good fuck."

"You too," he laughed. "So what do you say to sticking with me? Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked, and I thought about it – no seriously, I did! I seriously considered it!

"Okay," I shrugged, kissing him on the lips and moaning when I felt him harden completely inside me again. "Mmm, you feel so _good_ inside me," I moaned, shifting my hips and sighing happily at the feeling.

"Good," Chase chuckled. "You wanna skip the rest of the day and get better acquainted?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, and reluctantly climbed off his huge cock. I looked down at it as I put my useless panties back on, and bit my lip. "I wanna suck you right now, hey. You've got the best cock I've ever seen."

Chase chuckled as he tucked himself back inside his pants and reapplied his illusion.

"Later, babe," he assured me, toying with my revealed tits and then reluctantly putting them back inside my bra. He rearranged my top, helped me on with my jacket, and we walked to the parking lot hand-in-hand.

_

* * *

_

Three years later…

Alice Cullen pouted as she 'saw' the birth of her brother's potential-mate's first child by that gorgeous dog-demon, Chase. Bella was_ supposed_ to be with Edward, but instead she's mated to a big dog-demon, getting fucked by said dog-demon's huge cock every night and now bearing his pups.

"It's not fair," she whined to Rosalie, who was painting her nails as they waited for the stores to open again. They were on an all-girls shopping spree in New York.

"What's not fair, sweetie?" Rosalie asked, kissing her pouting 'sister' on the lips.

"Why does Bella get big demon cock and we don't?"

"Because she's a lucky bitch, that's why," Esme said matter-of-factly, looking over the top of her magazine at Edward's mate, Mary-Sue. The girl was rather absent in the head, and didn't notice anything around her as she was pining for Edward, who was off being fucked like the little fairy he was by Carlisle, Esme's 'husband'.

Rosalie and Alice both pouted this time.

"But _Esme_…" they whined, and the motherly vampire drifted over to pull both her girls into a hug and kiss them both lovingly on the lips. Too bad Emmett and Jasper had shown more interest in each other than in the girls…both vampire men had big cocks that would satisfy the girls enough to stop being jealous over Bella. Or as the girl preferred to be called, Kat. But that was neither here nor there.

"We'll find our demon boy with a big cock one day, girls," she promised them. "Bella's got sass, so that's why she got lucky!"

* * *

Far away, in the highlands of Japan, a trio of wolf demons sneezed.

"Hey, you think someone's talking about us?" the youngest, Haku, asked of his brothers.

"Probably," the middle brother, Takashi, agreed, wrapping his arms around his little brother and kissing the back of his neck.

"Should we go looking for them?" the eldest, Shurachi, mused, putting an arm around Takashi and sliding his other hand down the front of Haku's jeans to grope his huge cock and make the youngest of them moan.

"Yeah, why not?" Haku whined, arching into his brother's hand. "Maybe we'll find three hot immortal sisters to fuck instead of just playing around with each other."

"Sounds good," Takashi smirked, his hand joining Shurachi's down Haku's jeans as he kissed the side of his little brother's neck. "Where should we look first?"

"New York," Shurachi nodded, giving his little brother one last squeeze before removing his hand and biting his neck possessively. Haku trembled and moaned beneath the ministrations of his brothers.

"New York sounds good," Takashi agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

A few days later, Esme looked up for no particular reason and her eyes widened at the sight of three tall, handsome, demon males walking down the plaza towards her and her girls.

"Alice, Rose," she hissed, causing both vampires to look at her and then in the direction she was looking. Their eyes widened, they began to salivate, and quickly pushed Mary-Sue into a public toilet as the three demons strolled up to them.

"Hello, ladies," the tallest purred, his blue eyes filled with lust as he gazed at Rosalie. She almost moaned at his sensual tone. "I'm Shurachi."

"Hi," Esme greeted, her eyes on the shortest of them (although he was still really tall). "I'm Esme, and this is Alice, and Rosalie."

"Takashi and Haku," Shurachi nodded, gesturing to his bothers.

"Why don't we skip the formalities and just head back to our hotel room?" Alice suggested, her eyes lingering on the one in between the heights of the other two – Takashi. "We know you're demons, you know we're vampires, we all know we wanna have hot sex, so why don't we just go do it?"

"Better words have never been spoken," Rosalie agreed, kissing her 'sister' without any humans seeing. The eyes of all three wolf demons turned lustful.

"I get the feeling we're going to get along just fine," the middle brother smirked.

* * *

"Oh, yes!" a scream was heard throughout the hotel later that day.

"Oh, god! Yes, right there!"

"Ohhhh!"

"Someone's getting lucky," the receptionist – a pretty blonde girl named Sally – sighed enviously at hearing the three women screaming their pleasure to the heavens. She'd seen their company and was _extremely_ jealous. The three men had looked like they would be _very_ well-endowed.

"You could get lucky too," a male voice purred, and Sally jumped with a yelp before turning and seeing one of _the_ most attractive guys she had ever seen smiling at her. He had long red hair, green eyes, and a mischievous smirk. "I'm Shippou."

"Sally," she said breathlessly.

"Well, Sally, when's your break? I've got something just for you," Shippou purred, gesturing discreetly to the rather large bulge in the front of his jeans. Sally's eyes widened. "And believe me, it's not a sock."

"I go on break in two minutes," Sally rushed out. "If you want, I can take my yearly leave _and_ my sick leave!" Shippou grinned as he leant over and nipped her ear.

"Sounds good," he purred, and Sally all but moaned. "Meet me in the parking lot when you're finished here."

* * *

And so, three hot vampire chicks, two human bombshells, and five male demon hotties got _very_ lucky.

Meanwhile, four male vampires were off fucking each other, while Mary-Sue was wondering how to get out of the public toilet she'd been shoved into.

All because Bella had sass.

The End.

* * *

_**Yeah, like I said...wait, what did I say? Meh. Bella's OOC, there's lots of sex and swearing, and I have NO idea what I was on when I wrote this...I blame sugar. Meh.**_

_**Read and Review, peeps! Even if it's just to tell me it's dodgy, I don't care XP**_

_**~Ashuri**_


End file.
